Let Me Hold You
by Propaganda Session
Summary: Let me hold you.....just this once......[Another SasuNaru]


**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto or its characters.**

**Author's Note: Hello! Yet another oneshot from DeadlyAsFire. This was inspired by a picture I saw on DeviantArt. I don't remember the artist's name, but the artist is a she, she likes drawing SasuNaru and Akatsuki fanart, drew a TobiZetsu(you totally read that right) comic, and has a cute drawing style. If you have an idea of whom I'm speaking of, please mention this in your review. I mean, if you review. **

**I knew The Mean Girl wouldn't get much reception for being an InoSaku, but hey, I tried. Thankies to Lumberry for reviewing The Mean Girl, and Much Thankies to Alicia's Power for reviewing and faving Liar!!!**

**Summary: Let me hold you, just this once...**

**Warnings: Cursing in the author's note(Hell is said in the fic, but hell's not a curse word to me), blood, light SasuNaru.**

**------**

Let me hold you...

Just this once...

He trudged past the gates of Konohagure. Izumo and Kotetsu would have made a scene about the intruder, but it was too late for them to be out guarding the gates. Blood trailed the dirt road in his wake. His off-white Kimono was no longer white, the blood --his blood-- sadisticly adorned the delicate article of clothing. Gashes, slices, and cuts were drawn about his pale body, the largest in his right side, with crimison red blood dripping from the gruesome wound.

The Kusanagi sword that had helped him win many battles, including his last, which was his entire reason for existing, was no longer the fearsome Katana it was not long ago. It had been sliced through, leaving only a stump of a blade. The blood sliding down what was left of the metal tool had made it quite scary to look at, however. He dragged it through the dirt road in one hand, its holster lost long ago.

The other hand held the remants of a Akatsuki cloak. More blood was splattered onto the black and red fabric. Although this was the blood of a certain Akatsuki member. One certain former ANBU captain. One certain former Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi.

He felt as if he was going to faint. He fell to his knees, and into the dirt on his back. He wondered if he should just let himself die here.

No.

He did not want Itachi to have the last laugh, even if he was dead.

He did not want his former comrades to see his corpse.

He did not want _him _to see his corpse.

He rose to his feet shakily. Hell, if he was going to die, there was one person he wanted to see before he died. There was one person he _was _going to see before he died.

There was one person he wanted to apologize to. There was one person he _was _going to apologize to.

He finally reached the apartment door. He knocked on the door with the hand gripping onto Itachi's cloak. He heard the other complain.

"...Who the hell could that be?...Man if that isn't Sakura-chan, I'm gonna...:"

The other opened the door. His ranting wasn't complete, but anything he was planning on saying died in his throat. He...he couldn't speak. He couldn't move. He couldn't react. The person he had trained so hard to surpass, risked his life to bring back to Konoha, called his brother so many times was standing --barely-- in front of him, dangerously wounded. But all that Naruto saw was the look in the other's eyes.

Looking for forgiveness.

Looking for friendship.

Looking for _love._

Naruto embraced the other in a hug, wrapping his arms around his neck like a scarf. Unshed tears burned his eyes. The broken Katana was dropped, it making a clattering sound when it hit the wood floor. A blood-coated hand slithered to return the embrace. It was staining his blue nightshirt with red liquid, but Naruto didn't care. All he cared about was that Sasuke was back.

Back in Konoha.

Back with Sakura and Kakashi.

Back with the rest of the Rookie Nine, who were no longer rookies.

And most importantly, back with him.

--------

**Author's Note: So? How did you like? This was...okay, in my opinion. Do you think that Sasuke was out of character? I didn't, but that's just my opinion. Reviewing would be nice.**

**And I did this all with a runny-ass nose!!!**


End file.
